Arc of Samsara
Arc of Samsara( 輪廻の弧 Rin'ne no ko) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic .Each realms has a unique function, and power. Due to the fact Drahimns body was incapable of properly using the magic it was used in conjuncture with Organic Link Magic. Creating the Six Prayer Links. which hold the magic for his body until he and his lacrima are strong enough to hold this convey this powerful magic. The Six Prayer Links function as extensions of himself , he can see and learn from them, but he can not control them. Should one of the links be killed or beaten their experience of the power and the ability itself will be transferred over to Drahmin to use. It is very possible that if the Links are beaten to soon and all Six Prayers are transferred to him before his body can properly adjust, he can be killed by his overwhelming power. A deadly risk his father Gaelon took to have hos son back in his life Description Gaelon Riott was a bitter disillusioned man who was alone and void of love and all human emotions. In his attempts to once again be with his departed family who was murdered, he used his expertise with his powerful magic to create clones of them to fill the void that was his heart. His eldest son Drahmin before was a powerful mage but had issue controlling his immense magic power which left his body physical weak. He recreated a Lacrima for his son which would contain this magic and help him harness it, and as well be the very item he used to give creation to his son. This Magic was called the Arc of Samsara. This magic is based off the Six Realms of reincarnations, which each have a different function, and a unique power to them. They are broken down into different realms and are equally dangerous in their own right. Their magic was so immense that as Drahmins young age his young bdoy was not able to sustain the pressure and he was often sick and frail. However he was killed before his father could better help adapt a way for him to contain this magic. After his subseqent death, Gaelon recreated his son from a special Lacrima which would grow stronger as did Drahmins new body. This Lacrima would act as a leech to the magic and help regulate how his body would adjust to it growth in power. However even with the new body it would need time to adhere to these major changes. So he used the Arc of Samsara in conjuncture with http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Organic_Link_Magic, which would place each of these unique realms and their power into the body of another person. This would give Drahmin the time for his body to grow stronger, and be able to see through others how to use the magic. He would only obtain each of the Six individuals realms powers once his links were destroyed. Realm/Spells Animal Realm (畜生道 Chikushōdō) Acts as a Summoning Magic, that allows him to call sacred animals that originate from within the realm themselves. These animals obey the complete commands and wishes of the person who summons them and can be used for multiple means. Attack, defense , supplement and even transport. Like any other licing creature they can be hurt or damaged, and are vulnerable to Take Over magic as they are still living creature. It represent Asura Realm (修羅道, Shuradō) The warring demon realm to which is considered a heavenly path to destroy and seek out evil. However it suffers form jealously of the Deva. This realm his arguably is most powerful one in terms of balanced of both offense and defense. It grants him the ability to turn his body into mechanized armor at will. Allowing him to change not only the density of his body but also form various weapons such as drills, tendrils arm cannons and even blades. Perhaps the most unique function of this is it grants him four extra limbs that can be used for combat, these extra arms allow him greater dexterity in combat and attack abilities. He can also fire off rockets, his own fist and even a laser cannon from his arm. This realm serves as his most dangerous of the six. Despite its power it too can be susceptible to Take Over Magic, which can copy it properties. Deva Realm ( (天道, Tendō) The God realm and the second of the heavenly realms. This realm ranks above the Asuras, and his supposedly the most powerful. This one grants him the ability to utilize Telekinesis Magic. Using repelling and attracting forces of his mind. The level of power depends on the magic exerted and be can be used on both large and small scales. While it is slightly more powerful it it not without its weak points. For each time its used a cool down time is into effect. The average gap in between its use is five second, but it depends on the style of use. The stronger the move, the longer the cool down time will be. The realms one too weakness. As its can put an extreme strain on the mind, if used on a large scale frequent enough. Human Realm (人間道, Ningendō)- The Human Realm which is one of the lesser used spells. This allows for the user to read the mind of the person he touches to learn what they know. This realm is mostly used for interrogation purposes. However the sides effect to this magic is that once the person had read the mind, they rip out the Eternano magic that is within their magic container in their body. Leaving the target either dead or in a near death state. The affected person will be unable to use their magic or a while if they survive as their body will need to recuperate from the trauma. This spell can only work once the user has applied their hand on the top of their head. 'Preta Realm ' (餓鬼道, Gakidō)- The Preta spells represents an insatiable hungry, the hungry ghost realm. The realm of the preat allows him to absorb any magic or spells and allow him to restore his own stamina and magic power. While it can absorb any magic the barrier comes in contact with. Drahmin has to be viligant in how much he would drain. The Lacrima in his body already holds the power of his Arc of Samsara magic, which is immensely powerful by itself. To add more power to it without expelling enough could cause for his body to overload with magic and violently explode. The Prayer who uses this need not worry about this issue as his body is without the lacrima. However in the event that Drahmin wield this magic, he has a limit. Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities